Think, Feel
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on the promo for 3x19, 'Heart of Darkness'. Elena and Damon stay in a motel to Denver to see Jeremy. But it's one night that can change everything. Damon helps Elena sort through the mess of her feelings.


**So after forever and a day of not posting anything, my life has finally slowed down enough to get some fanfiction done. This is inspired by the promo for the next episode of 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon and Elena sat on the small bed that they shared. They had come to Denver to ask a favor of Jeremy. If he could contact Rose. She was the vampire who turned Katherine, who had turned Stefan, Damon and Katherine. And with the new information that when an Original died, vampires from their bloodline died as well, they couldn't be too careful. They had to find out who killed Rose and what Original bloodline she was tied to.

They were about halfway to Denver when Damon suggested they stop and rest for the night. Elena had agreed, already yawning and ready to go to bed. Damon found a small motel for them to stay in.

"Only one room left," the elderly lady behind the desk, "One bed. You two lovebirds shouldn't mind though." She gave Damon a sly wink as she handed him the keys and Elena blushed profusely.

Which now led to this moment. Elena sitting on one end of the bed, writing furiously in her journal, while Damon lay on the other end, watching her. He had been writing for almost an hour.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Elena said.

"Must be an awful lot of nothing," Damon said, "You've been at it for almost an hour." Elena sighed heavily, snapping her journal shut and running her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry, sorry," Damon said, holding his hands up, palms up, "Didn't mean to disturb your…writing mojo."

"No, no," Elena said, shaking her head, "It's not you it's…" she stood up pacing the floor.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Damon said, sitting up. When she didn't respond, he got up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and stopping her in her tracks. Her dark eyes were wide with what seemed like fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softer this time, letting his hands fall to her sides.

"Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you," she let the words spill from her mouth. Damon was taken slightly aback. Well…he hadn't been expecting that.

"Do you?" he asked before he could stop himself. Elena sighed again, looking down.

"I…I don't know," she said, grabbing at her hair, "I…I try to think…I try to sort it all out and my head just keeps getting all muddled and I can't think straight and-"

"Shhhh," Damon could tell that Elena was starting to get hysterical. He placed a hand on either side of her face.

"Elena, look at me," he said firmly, but softly. Elena looked up, her dark brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I want you to try something," he whispered, "For a moment – just a moment – stop thinking with that beautiful head of yours and think with your heart. Just close your eyes…and feel." Elena let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. Damon watched a range of emotions cross her face in a mere few seconds. Surprise, anger, sadness, uncertainty He was surprised to see happiness be one of those emotions.

Elena's breathing was fast and shaky. Damon could feel her shake slightly under his fingertips.

Elena's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"Elena?" Damon said uncertainly. Elena's eyes slowly fluttered open. She had an odd look in them, as if seeing Damon for the first time. Her mouth moved and this time, a slight sound came out, but was so muddled that Damon couldn't understand.

"Elena, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"I love you Damon." Damon almost dared not believe what he had just heard.

"I love Stefan," she said slowly, trying to find the words to match her feelings, "And I love you. But with you it's…different. It's more...intense. Passionate. And I get this feeling that…I can't quite explain but it feels…right." Elena sat on the bed with shaky legs.

"I can't believe I'm even saying this right now," she laughed slightly, putting her head in her hands. Damon knelt next to her.

"I thought I had all of this figured out," she said, shaking her head, "But I don't."

"Love is complicated like that," Damon said, stroking her hair softly. Elena looked over at him.

"It's confusing," she said, "And scary."

"I know," Damon whispered, He leaned forward to press a kiss to her temple. When he backed away slightly, he noticed the look on Elena's face. She looked so tired. Like the combination of her emotions and what was happening around her had finally caught up to her.

"Why don't you sleep right now?" he whispered against her skin. Elena just nodded, lying down under the covers. While Damon got ready for bed himself, it didn't take long for Elena to go to sleep. Damon lay on top of the covers, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He turned to look at her, her beautiful face finally peaceful. He wished it could be like that for her all the time. Someone so beautiful, so kind, did not deserve to suffer what she had. She had done nothing to deserve the horrors thrown her way. Fate was cruel like that.

**So there's **_**Think, Feel**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_** and profile picture is a picture of the moon at night. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken. Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
